The Prince and Me
by BowChickaBowWoww
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia had no idea that they had taken in two members of a very famous royal family; Percy Jackson, future king of Alans, and Nico diAngelo, Percy's cousin. When Annabeth starts falling in love, can she keep up, or is it too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the movie "The Prince & Me" Thank you for reading :)**

**Chapter 1**

I chewed my hotdog slowly as Thalia spoke to me. I wasn't listening; I was building buildings in my mind. You see, when Thalia starts talking about her favorite band or something, I start zoning out because I don't exactly enjoy the hard metal she listens to.

The warm breeze pushed my blonde hair into my face. I scrunched up my nose and brushed it away, settling down in the sand. My thoughts flew from architecture and jumped to my surroundings. The salty water rushed back and forth in the sand, the tide was high. It _was _getting late.

"Are you listening to me, Annabeth?" Thalia angrily looked at me, crossing her arms over her purple two-piece bathing suit.

I jumped in alarm, smiling slightly, "Yes, of course!" Before she asked me to repeat what she said, I stood, "It's getting late, we should go."

She rolled her eyes, shaking sand out of her black, short hair. "Whatever."

I smiled and gave her a tight hug, "I'm sorry, Thalia. But, by now, I'm pretty sure you realized I don't care about metal or rock or other forms of minerals."

She laughed, "Yeah, yeah, but one thing, do _not _turn my music into science. Minerals, what the hell is that? Nerd."

I pushed her playfully, rolling my eyes. I slipped a large white shirt over my yellow bathing suit and grabbed my towel. I stuffed it into my blue bag and swung the bag around my shoulders. Thalia put on a dark blue sundress and threw her towel over her shoulders.

The sun was setting, setting a nice glow over California's beach. A few other people were leaving, too. Probably to the carnival about a mile away, that's where everyone was going. Thalia and I were headed there, too.

Thalia put a pale arm over my tanned shoulders and joked around as we walked. I was completely happy. We had just finished our fourth year college, in different states, so we hadn't really seen each other. We bought a couple of drinks at a bar on the way. I just turned 21; it was nice to drink _legally. _I thought that with a bitter smile.

"Did you hear?" Thalia suddenly said, turned towards me as we reached the carnival.

Loud pop music blared from unseen speakers. I leaned closer to her, "Hear what?"

She grinned, "The prince is in town!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please. That's just another rumor." I said, waving her off.

I took a sip of my pina colada and bought cotton candy. She shook her head, her blue eyes excited. "No, _no. _He said it himself, he's coming for vacation," She said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Who is this prince, exactly?" I asked.

"Prince Percy Jackson. He's prince of Alans." Thalia smirked, leaning on a railing.

I stood next to her. My eyes widened, "Prince Percy? The cocky one? The oh-so-great one that every girl in the world wants to marry?" I said, faking shock.

She glared at me, "Someone's bitter."

I laughed, "Oh, it's just that I think he should be a little more serious. He _is _going to be king one day, he should act the part." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," Thalia sighed, and then her eyes lit up. "Come on; let's go on one of the rollercoasters."

I frowned as Thalia dragged me to the biggest, sickest coaster. It was like a death trap; tons of twist and turns. Once we got on, _I could not stop screaming. _I was absolutely terrified! I think my stomach knotted itself. It also thing a part of my brain fell out my ear.

Once off the coaster, I through the large crowds of people and to the nearest bathroom. I vomited, of course. I felt dizzy as I washed my mouth and leaned against the wall.

I shut my eyes, trying to calm my stomach; when I heard two guys enter the bathroom. I opened my eyes. It was two boys. One had black tousled hair, fair skin, and dark green eyes. He wore a plain green shirt and white shirts. He was grinning and laughing with the other boy. The other boy was a bit taller than him. His hair was black and shaggy, his skin pale, and his eyes dark. His skin was olive, and he wore a dark red shirt and black pants.

They noticed I was there and stopped.

"Do not drink any form of alcohol before hopping on a rollercoaster." I said weakly, giving them a sheepish smile.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Are you alright?" The one in red asked.

He stepped a little closer and my guard suddenly went up. He had a drink in his hand, he was a stranger, and he had a _friend. _This could be harmless, or completely dangerous. I mentally smacked myself, I was thinking too hard again.

"You're scaring her, Nico." The one in green chuckled.

I noticed their accents sounded a little funny. Not really an accent, just... proper, somehow? "What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?" I suddenly said.

They looked at each other and laughed. "This is the men's restroom!" The one in red exclaimed.

I groaned, my cheeks getting warm. "This is so embarrassing!"

Then, Thalia came rushing through the doors and past the two boys. "Annabeth! What the fuck are you doing in the boys' bathroom?" She said, laughing. "I thought I lost you!"

"It was the nearest bathroom! This is your fault; _you _dragged me onto the roller coaster!" I sighed, rubbing my head.

She laughed harder, "Wrong bathroom!"

She laughed until I started laughing, and soon we were both nearly on the floor. "Are you girls... sane?" One of the boys asked.

I nodded, smiling controllably and trying to hold in my laughter. "Peachy!" Thalia chuckled, holding her stomach.

"If you girls are feeling peachy enough, would you like to join us for a drink?" The one in green asked, the one in red shot him a sharp look.

"Sure!" Thalia exclaimed, I frowned, unsure.

A few minutes later the moon was up and we were sitting at a table in a restaurant. Thalia had a beer, I had a Margarita, the one in red had a Bloody Mary, and the one in green had a beer. I suddenly realized I didn't know their names.

Mid conversation, I interrupted, "What's your name?" I asked the one in green.

He suddenly looked nervous. He glanced at his friend. "You two do look awfully familiar." Thalia said, leaning forward.

"I'm, um, Peter? Yes! Peter! This is my cousin, Rico!" The one in green said. I narrowed my eyes, I faintly remembered Peter calling 'Rico' Nico in the bathroom. The thought escaped my mind.

The one in red, Rico, glared at him, and then turned back to us. "Annabeth and Thalia, am I correct?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, I giggled. "Yeah." I responded. "Where you guys from?"

They looked at each other again, nervously. I glanced at Thalia; she looked as confused as me. "Europe." They simply responded.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh-huh." I smirked, "How do you like California so far?"

Peter leaned forward, a smirk on his face. "I am enjoying it very much. Especially the woman. There's one specifically." He winked at me.

I laughed, he looked a little shocked. "I've definitely heard that line before. Come on, are you guys being serious?" I rolled my eyes.

Thalia sighed and stood, "Time for us to go."

I stood with her, and then yelped as someone ran into the window next to our table. It was a man with a camera. A few seconds later, more cameramen appeared, and then several went through the front door.

The two guys jumped up, looking panicked. They looked at us, "Do you know anywhere we can hide?" Rico asked.

Thalia looked at me; I can already tell what she was thinking. "Thalia-" I started.

"Annabeth and I just bought an apartment a few blocks from here. You can stay there for a little while."

"Thank you so much." Peter breathed.

Thalia gestured them to follow her as she went out the back entrance. I followed them silently, fuming. Once we were outside, people caught notice of us and chased after us. We ran down the street, trying to run from the flashing cameras.

I was insanely confused. _Why exactly are we running? _Thalia took the long way, a bunch of twist and turns, until we finally got rid of them. We tiredly entered out building. The doorman nodded at the four of us as we took the elevator to the top floor.

Really, the apartment was Thalia's. Her father owns it; he's some big, powerful man. I pay half the rent, just because I'd feel rude if I didn't. It was a nice apartment, with two bedrooms and a guestroom. There was a large living room and kitchen, two full bathrooms, and lots of closet space. Everything was mostly a white and peach color, except for Thalia's room; it was purple and contained lots of weird posters.

We stepped into the apartment and crashed onto the couch, tired from all the running. Peter and Rico stood by the door, looking around, barely panting.

Thalia looked at me, asking a question with her eyes. I nodded and she cleared her throat. She leaned forward, facing the guys, "Who are you, really?" She asked.

Peter smiled, "I am Peter." He replied.

Rico crossed his arms. "Rico."

I sighed and stood, walking over to them. "Tell us who you really are before I call the paparazzi and let them know you're here."

Peter frowned, glancing at Rico, who just shrugged and took a seat. I crossed my arms, looking up at Peter accusingly. I noticed how tall he was. And good looking.

"We haven't been completely honest," Peter started. His breathe smelled like peppermint. "We aren't who we say we are."

"I am Nico diAngelo." Rico – Nico, I guess – said, standing up. He went over to Peter's side, "And this is Prince Percy Jackson of Alans. I am Prince Percy's cousin." He said, with a slap on Peter's – Percy's – shoulder.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Behind me, Thalia laughed. "I knew you two looked familiar!" She exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kind of funny. I mean, Annabeth and I were just talking about this a few hours ago." Thalia chuckled.

We were all settled on the white fluffy carpet in front of the large screen TV eating a large bowl of dry Froot Loops. _Percy the Prince _sat to my left and _Nico the Prince's cousin _sat to my right. Thalia sat on Nico's right.

"About meeting us?" Nico said, smirking.

"Don't get cocky." Thalia huffed.

He chuckled, and Percy took another Froot Loop. "You know, I was never allowed to eat this." Percy said.

I threw my head back and laughed, he smiled at me. "You've never had Froot Loops?" I asked.

"I've never had _cereal. _I would always have proper meals, like bacon, eggs, and French toast." Percy replied, seemingly embarrassed.

"You're missing out!" I exclaimed, turning my body towards him. "I have it almost every morning."

"Tell me you've had pizza!" Thalia sounded afraid. Her hands were pressed to her cheeks dramatically.

Percy laughed and nodded, but Nico shook his head. "It's much too greasy." He scrunched up his face.

Thalia buried her face in her hands, "This is crazy!"

"Tomorrow, we're going to have cereal for breakfast, pizza for lunch, and some weird food for dinner and apples for desert." I announced, leaning back, satisfied.

"Apples for desert?" Nico asked.

"She thinks it makes for all the fatty foods she eats during the day." Thalia jumped in.

I glared at her, but blushed. I did have some weird ways of doing things. Then, I realized it was three in the morning and I was sitting and interacting with royalty. This _had _to be a dream.

"Are you _blushing?_" Percy suddenly said, smiling at me, "That's adorable!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't point out when you blush."

"I never blush." He stated.

"Oh, you will."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

"What?"

"I bet you can_not _make me blush."

"You're so on."

He smirked, and I wondered what I had gotten myself into. Nico shook his head, "He's usually the one to make the ladies blush, not the other way around."

"That's… Interesting." Thalia shrugged.

"I suppose you guys are spending the night here?" I asked standing up.

The others stood up, too. Percy smiled, taking a step closer to me, "If you don't mind." He said.

I looked at Thalia, who nodded enthusiastically. I chuckled, "You two can have the guestroom." I said, gesturing to one of the rooms.

"I much rather sleep in your bed." Percy smirked.

"Royal or not, you're sleeping in the guestroom." I sighed, yawning, unfazed by him. Well, except for the fact that a Prince was flirting with me. I tried hiding my excitement.

He chuckled, "Oh, alright. If you insist."

"Better lock your door." Nico muttered, making me and Thalia laugh.

Percy pushed Nico, who shrugged. "Don't you guys have hotels or something here?" Thalia asked as she grabbed pillows from the closet.

Nico shook his head, "You mean where the personal guard is? And our family? No, thank you. We rather be by ourselves, or with you two." Nico winked at me and Thalia as he walked to the guestroom.

Thalia pretended to faint; I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Goodnight, ladies, and thank you for saving us from the paparazzi." Percy said and gave me and Thalia a kiss on the cheek.

"Percy, you're getting the floor!" Nico called out.

Percy groaned, "I'm the Prince of Alans, _I _get the bed!" He protested, running to the room.

I chuckled and glanced at Thalia. She smirked and waved, and then went into her room & shut the door. I sighed and went to my room. My room walls were gray, and everything else was white. I had a thing for the color gray. I shredded my clothes off and put on a large shirt and long pajama pants. I slid into bed and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth. Annabeth? … Annabeth!" Someone called out annoyingly.<p>

I groaned, burying my head under the covers. I muttered to myself darkly, already annoyed to the fullest.

"Annabeth, I would like breakfast."

I groaned louder, "Make it yourself." I snapped, turning my head towards the annoyingly, unfamiliar sound. I squealed and sat up. I totally forgot Percy and Nico were here. "What are you doing in my room?"

He chuckled, "I was hungry."

"So you come into my room?" I asked, exasperated, throwing my arms in the air.

"Only to wake you up. Who else is going to make my cereal?" He said innocently. I glared at him. He merely smiled at me and studied my room. "It's awfully clean."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm a perfectionist." I yawned and rubbed my eyes, hoping I didn't look too horrible. "Why didn't you wake Thalia up?"

"Nico tried… She almost punched him." He shrugged.

I laughed dryly and got out of bed. I shook my head while getting out of my room. He went to say something to me, but I went into the bathroom and shut the door on his face. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then slipped out the bathroom again. Percy was waiting by the door.

"You know, it's rude to close a door on one's face." He stated, walking alongside me.

"It's rude to wake someone up at nine in the morning asking for food." I retorted.

"Touché." He shrugged.

I went to the kitchen and saw Nico sitting at the table playing with the salt and pepper. I laughed, "What are you doing?"

He jumped suddenly, smiled, shook his head, and pushed the salt and pepper away. I looked at him curiously and went to the cabinets. I took out three bowls, a box of Fruit loops, milk, and spoons. They watched me carefully as I poured the cereal in each, then the milk, and plopped the spoon into the bowls.

I pushed a bowl to each of them and sat down. After five minutes, they were finished. I was halfway done.

"That was fantastic!" Percy exclaimed.

I laughed and took another bite. Nico leaned forward. "You eat so slowly." He said.

I grinning, chuckling, "I've been told."

"What are we doing today?" Percy asked me, leaning forward.

I raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, "How about we go to the beach?"

Percy frowned, "You mean in public, where we can get ambushed by the paparazzi?"

I jumped up, my eyes lighting up as I thought of an idea. "I have hair dye!" They stared at me blankly. "So, you can blend in or something, dye your hair! We have blonde and red and brown!"

"You get so excited over the smallest things." Percy chuckled, "Is it permanent?"

I shook my head, glancing at Nico, "Come on, do it!"

"I'll do it." Percy shrugged, Nico nodded.

I grinned, "Yes! I've always wanted to do dye someone's hair."

"You've never done it before?" Nico frowned.

I flashed him a grin and took him to the bathroom. I took out the blonde hair dye and got to work. Most of it was easy, what _wasn't _is how long to leave it on. But, finally, I was finished. Nico shrugged the towel off and revealed his blonde hair.

I had to laugh, he groaned, "I miss my hair." He said as I laughed.

"You look cute." I chuckled, and he did, it brought out his skin tone more.

"I prefer it black."

"Do you _want _to get mobbed?" I sat a hand on my hip.

He smiled at me, "It looks wonderful."

I grinned, "Next!"

Percy came in with a cocky smile. "What color?"

"Blonde, like Nico." I stated, gesturing him to bend down.

He nodded, and slid his shirt off. I fought back a gasp and cleared my throat as he smiled at me. "I don't want to get my shirt messed up."

"Good thinking." I said, my voice strained.

He smirked, I shortly glanced down, studying him. He didn't have too much of a body, but it was _nice. _Skinny, but not weak. It was an athletic type of thin. His tan helped, too. I gestured him to turn around, gulping, and got started. After I finished, I smiled.

"You look _good._" I said, nodding, impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little shorter, I'm sorry, but, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

"Don't be so uptight." I told Percy. He was practically hiding behind the umbrella. "Relax."

I finished putting lotion on and glanced back at him. He looked worried, but then tried to calm down. I laughed and shook my head. Thalia and Nico were surfing out in the water.

I wore my light blue two-piece bathing suit. The top was a ruffled tube top and the bottom was regular. Percy wore his red shorts, and he _did _look fine, but of course I didn't tell him that.

I settled back onto my towel and shut my eyes. The sun was hot. There was a salty breeze. It was a good day. I sighed and grabbed a book from my book bag and turned onto my stomach. I read quietly while Percy watched.

"Annabeth?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about yourself."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I closed my book and sat up. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged, shaking his weird blonde hair. I smiled, thinking how weird he looks. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair." I chuckled.

He smiled and shook his head, "Thanks. Annabeth? When my vacation here is over, would you like to come back to my country with me? You can bring Thalia."

I nearly choked on the beer I was having. I stared at him, my eyes wide and my mouth agape. "What? I, um… Are you being serious? If you're joking, Jackson, I'll punch you!"

He chuckled, "I am being completely serious."

"Why me?" I asked, still shocked.

"I like you."

"You like me? Why is that hard to believe? Are you being _serious?_"

He looked at me straight in the eyes, and I _swear _my heart leaped ten million times. "I am being completely honest and serious and everything else. Please?"

"You just met me, for all you know, I could be a criminal."

He shrugged, "I don't care. I like you. There's _something _about you and I don't have a lot of time left here. Bringing you with me is another way of getting to know you better."

I stared at him for a little longer, still not quite believing it. "Alright, sure. But this better not be your plan to just get me in bed or anything."

He smiled widely, "This is great! And, of course not, Annabeth. You doubt yourself."

I rolled my eyes, grinning. He stood and looked around. I watched him curiously, and incredibly excited. I was going to _Alans _with the _Prince. _My heart was beating a mile a minute. Suddenly, Percy swung down and lifted me up bridal style. I screamed as he ran with me in his arms, straight to the water. With a giant splash we were already deep inside.

I surfaced, and attacked Percy with water. He laughed as I threw a little mini tantrum. "Calm, down, calm down, I'm sorry!" He said, swimming close to me and grabbing my arms.

I narrowed my eyes, but I managed to smile. He grinned and gestured me to follow him. We swam back to Nico and Thalia, who had taken a break on their board and were deeper in the water.

"Hola, chicka." Thalia said as I slid onto her purple board.

"We're going to Alans." I told her, trying to play it off.

"Percy! I wanted all of us to be there when you told." Nico grumbled.

Percy laughed and shrugged. Thalia stared at me, "We're going _where_?"

"To Alans!" I exclaimed.

She grinned widely, "Are you guy serious? When? Oh, god, I feel faint."

I laughed, Nico grinned at her, "In about a week. Don't faint, you'll drown and die, and then our plans are ruined."

Thalia nearly fell off her board trying to do a victory dance. "This is so great! Oh, god, we have to go shopping!"

I laughed, "Calm down! First, let's get some pizza."

We swam out of the water and dried ourselves. I slipped into a see-through, large shirt on and dried my hair with the towel. I turned and stopped suddenly when I saw Percy absently watching me. A faraway look was in his eyes. I cocked my head to the side and quickly took out my camera. Once I took a picture, Percy seemed to realize what was happening and shook his head.

"Sorry I was…"

"In la la land." I sang, grabbing my bag and laughing.

Percy smiled, slipping a shirt on, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Are you guys done?" Nico asked impatiently.

We turned and saw Nico waiting for us, annoyed. Thalia was beside him, chuckling. I ran up to catch up with them. Percy was right behind me.

* * *

><p>We sat in a large pizza place, at a booth. Thalia sat next to me, and Nico was across from me and Percy was across from Thalia. We ordered a plain pie, and soda. Thalia bent her pizza in half and took a bite, happy to satisfy her hunger. I laughed at her face and took a bite.<p>

I looked at Percy and Nico. They looked a little hesitant. Percy took the first bite, and then Nico. After they chewed and swallowed, Percy suddenly grinned.

"This is the best thing I've ever had." He announced. Nico nodded furiously, we all laughed.

Thalia and I laughed as they wolfed down the whole pie. "Can we get more?" Nico asked, slurping his soda.

Thalia and I laughed and nodded. After we ate another pie, we decided to go for a walk on the boardwalk. Percy and I walked ahead of Thalia and Nico. He bought me an ice-cream, which I thought was very sweet. I contently ate it.

"Annabeth, tell me the truth," Percy suddenly said, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, but let him continue. "Do I… Look good as a blonde?"

I laughed, thinking he was going to ask something a bit more seriously. "Honestly? … No. You look much with black hair. It suits you.""

He chuckled, "Thanks for your honesty. You know my mom doesn't know where I am right now?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, my god, Percy! She's going to have me arrested, thinking I kidnapped you!"

He laughed, "It's alright! Whenever we come to the United States, I usually disappear for a few days with Nico. It's nothing to worry about."

I shook my head, "Percy, call her or something. I don't want her to get a bad impression of me."

Percy stopped slowly, giving me a wry smile, "So, you're saying one day… You'll meet my mom?" He asked.

I blushed and looked down, "I just assumed… We are going to Alans with you, so I thought I'd meet her at some point…" I fiddled with my fingers, feeling as if I implied something a little more serious.

"You're so cute, I'm just kidding." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

My face was buried in his shirt. He smelled like soap. He swayed me while we hugged, but then we reached that moment, where we hugged each other a little longer than we should of. He pulled away, smiling slightly at my expression. I breathed out a laugh and smiled.

He put his arm around my shoulders, grinning, and we started walking again. I thought, for a moment, that maybe I'm catching feelings. This, really, isn't good since that'd mean I'd be falling in love with a prince. Something like that usually happens in fairy tales, and this, I know, is not a fairy tale.


End file.
